Searching
by kjevans0506
Summary: The Shadowhunters are still searching for Jace, but what will happen when they find him and what will they do with Valentine? Ships include, Clace, Malec, and maybe more later on.
1. Distractions

**This follows some of the book and may even jump ahead... So If you don't want spoilers for the show, and you haven't read the books... I would highly suggest that you don't continue... Spoilers lie ahead, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! This is my first Shadowhunters fanfic so please let me know what you think, open to suggestions. Enjoy!**

Clary was training with Alec who seemed distracted. "Alec, you're supposed to be training me, remember?" She stopped and set her staff on the ground beside her. Alec looked at her but stopped and leaned on his staff.

"Sorry, I'm a bit distracted." He heard a ding and pulled out his phone. It was Magnus.

 _ **Hey, what are you up to?**_

 _Training Clary. Text you later._

 _ **K. See you after for drinks?**_

 _Yeah, okay. Bye._

 _ **Bye.**_

Clary raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged it off and went to find Isabelle. Clary put away the staffs and picked up her drawing book. She flipped through to her last page.

"I guess I'll need a new one then." She took out a pencil and started to draw.

Jocelyn was walking by and she saw Clary drawing. "Clary?" Clary immediately closed her book. It had become a habit. She looked up and saw it was only her Mom so she opened it back up.

"Yeah? What's up?" Jocelyn came up the stairs as Clary began to start drawing again.

"I could ask you the same. What are you drawing?" Clary then started to close the pad, but her Mom grabbed it before it fully closed. "Oh, Clary…" Clary forgot about the book and walked, almost like a fast walk back to her room. Jocelyn stared at the started drawing. Even though it was unfinished she could tell what it was, or more, who it was. She flipped through the other pages all of the same person… Jace.

It had been almost a month now and still no sign of Jace or Valentine. Clary and Alec were focused on training, Izzy was, well doing what she always did, except she was now with Simon. Magnus was trying to get Alec to do something other than train but was failing. If Clary wasn't training she was sketching, mostly Jace.

"Oh Clary…" Jocelyn closed the pad and headed down the steps.

Jace's voice ran through her head, replaying the moments that she loved best. Because now she knew that they weren't siblings it was easy for her to admit how she felt about Jace.

" _I got the Cup."_

" _ **I don't care about the Cup. When I came out of the tunnels, I didn't see you. I was worried - something might have happened."**_

" _There was a demon. Shapeshifter. It looked just like you."_

" _ **You all right?"**_

" _Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."_

" _ **And the demon?"**_

" _I sent him straight back to hell."_

" _ **How'd you know it wasn't me?"**_

" _I just knew."_

" _ **Really? Kind of a risk, wasn't it?"**_

" _Well, this may come as a surprise, but I actually do listen to some of the things you tell me. You just have to pay attention to the details."_

" _ **Yeah, well, I told you the first time we met, you have the Sight. You're a Shadowhunter, just like the rest of us."**_

Their first kiss...She could only describe it as, a rush. She just acted, she didn't think of the consequences, but it payed off. To an extent. Valentine, _her_ father, had tried to ruin it, tear them apart, and it almost worked, it did work for awhile, now she just had to focus on getting him back… he didn't know what she knew...Valentine might have convinced him but she wouldn't let him win.

Clary sat on her bed looking at the one drawing she allowed herself to take out of her sketch book. It was of Jace and her. She had done it to the best of her abilities. It had to be perfect otherwise it wouldn't feel real. She put the drawing away after a while and rolled on to her side, she thought sleep would come easily but she was wrong, even though it had been a month sleep was still not able to comfort her. She let a few tears stream down her face as she thought about Jace. She realized then that he didn't want to be found, he wanted to keep her away so Valentine wouldn't capture her as well. Not that it helped that he thought that he was Valentine's son. Which would mean that she and Jace were siblings, but Clary knew now that this was a lie.

Luck seemed against them but Clary wasn't going to give up. She somehow knew that she could find Jace if she tried hard enough. She thought about the portal shard, maybe she could get another one or even get that one back? No that would be crazy, she couldn't go back there, she'd need an anchor, and being around that Jace would for sure not help. Maybe though...No she wouldn't go back there, besides why would the Seelies ever let her go back. She had made it so a demon could get through there's no way that she could even try to convince them.

Her tears flowed at almost a steady pace now. Maybe she could get Magnus to try? He did say that warlock tracking was strong… she would ask tomorrow. Right now she was forced with the task of trying to get to sleep.


	2. News and Plans

**I'm going to try a schedule for this and Happy rucas new year, this story I want to try to update every Monday or Tuesday. It might become every other during school years and when I won't have wi-fi to update like on my trip next week, but I have more free time and so I'm going to try to post more.**

Clary woke up and looked at her phone. "10:30! Why didn't I set my alarm? Alec is probably waiting for me in the training room, I've got to hurry!" She was so rushed she forgot to grab her stele as she headed out the door. As she got out of her room she saw that the hallway was empty.

"Clary!" She turned around to see Isabelle running towards her.

"Izzy, you saw me yesterday-" Izzy ran into her and wrapped her arms around Clary, "Calm down." Clary got out barely able to breath. Izzy let go and stepped back a little.

"So, I guess you don't want to hear the news about Jace?" It was Clary this time who gave Izzy a tight hug. Izzy just smiled as Jocelyn walked up behind them.

"What are we hugging about? Not that there has to be a reason." Clary let go and saw that her mother had just woken up, though if you didn't know Jocelyn you would have thought that she had already gotten ready. Unlike Clary's, Jocelyn's hair was straight and untangled, it looked as if she'd brushed it until it looked silky smooth, like she had styled it to look perfect.

"I have news about Jace, it's not anything specific, or that helpful for that matter… but it's new-" Clary pushed her shoulder as if to tell her to hurry up. "Right, so, it's only a rumor but it's the only news we've got about Jace and-" Clary pushed again, "Okay, so apparently Valentine and his-" she added quotes for Clary's sake, "his 'son' are on a boat that Valentine is using to house his 'army' till their 'ready' for battle against the Clave." Clary ran back into her room, and grabbed her stele realizing that she'd forgotten it. She was back out and headed towards the training room before Izzy or her Mom could process what had happened. Alec, as she'd suspected was waiting for her with a stern look as she approached the stairs.

"Sorry...did you hear the news though?" He gave her a look that said 'you know something I don't'. "About Jace…" Alec sat straight up like as if he were in the army. She repeated the news to Alec before he tossed a staff at her and they began to train, this time Alec didn't hear his phone go off. Alec's phone lit up on the bench, followed by Clary's also lighting up. It was a text.

 _ **Guys, hurry to the library, it's urgent**_

They just continued to train until they got tired. Not realizing just how urgent it was that they needed to go to the library. As they finished they walked over to the bench and saw the text. They looked at each other and took off to the library as fast as they could. As they reached the doors they saw Church, the cat, waiting beside them.

They walked into the library as saw Izzy, Jocelyn, and Maryse waiting for them. As they saw them walk in Izzy walked up and hugged Clary and Alec before they continued too far into the room. Clary could feel that the room had an ominous feel, _must be Maryse, she does hate me for being Valentine's daughter and all._ She heard a ding and checked her phone, _Jace!? I thought we would have to contact him first or wait until he got back. I never thought he would contact us first._ As Maryse began to speak Clary held up a finger as she read the text.

 _ **Clary? I know you're probably angry but contact me as soon as you read this, I have to talk to you.**_

 _Jace! Where are you? We've been looking for the past like month, are you ok?_

She typed in her response as quickly as possible all while holding her finger up. As she put her phone away and looked up she brought her finger down, she saw all the faces of the people in front of her and they all looked either annoyed or shocked. Mostly Maryse was annoyed and everyone else was shocked that she had actually did that.

"What?" She shrugged off the looks and decided not to tell all of them it was Jace.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. Now if you're done, we have important news." Clary noded. "We have had contact to Jace and he hasn't said much but we know he's safe and told us to contact him soon." Clary nodded.

"Yes I know, that who I was texting." Clary passed her phone around. When it came back to her she saw a new text.

 _ **I'm fine, listen we need to talk but we need to meet alone. Can you do that?**_

 _I don't know, I'm sorry I should be more trusting of you but...how do I know this isn't a trick? I want to believe you but I just don't know._

He took a minute to respond.

 _ **Why would I agree to trick you?**_

 _Because Valentine. Besides I have important information for you, something you need to know._

 _ **What is it?**_

 _I don't want to say through text, can you meet me somewhere?_

 _ **Um, yeah where?**_

 _You decided, but I can't go alone, they wouldn't let me._

 _ **Just don't tell them who your meeting. Or where.**_

 _Izzy is reading over my shoulder, she knows. Lets meet at pandemonium._

 _ **Okay, when?**_

 _Tomorrow night, at 5_

 _ **See you then.**_

 _Yeah, bye._

Clary told everyone where they were meeting and when. Even though Maryse and Jocelyn tried to convince her not to go Izzy and Alec planned to go and hide in the shadows so if something went wrong, they would be there to stop it.

"See? I'll be fine." Clary insisted. Jocelyn and Maryse gave up their argument and Clary and Izzy went to plan an outfit.


	3. Meetings and Repercussions

**Hey so I'm heading out in two days so I'm not sure if I can update Happy Rucas New Years, but I'll try, I've got a lot to pack and get ready before I leave but anyways leave a review and let me know what you think! I want to thank Rk11xo for giving me my first review on this story! Enjoy the chapter!**

Clary woke up to the sound of her alarm. She looked at her phone, 9:30, she got up and got dressed for training. When she exited her room Izzy almost tackled her.

"I got a text from Jace." Izzy said. She showed Clary her phone. "See it says not to follow you I texted him that I wouldn't if he promised that I would see him soon. He seemed to believe me. But we are heading out before you so technically we aren't following you. Clary was amused by this. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing, what time do we leave again?" Isabelle reminded her, 4:30, it would give her enough time to get down there before Jace. Clary nodded and headed towards the training room. Alec was waiting on the bench. "Hey, sorry to make you wait, I ran into Izzy."

"It's fine. We aren't training today." Alec said before standing up. "I'm going out with Magnus, he says I haven't spent enough time with him lately. I'll be back by four though." He grabbed his jacket before walking out of the room.

"But we train everyday. You hangout with Magnus after, what changed?" Alec reminded her that if they trained and then he went out with Magnus then he wouldn't be back in time to make sure the meeting isn't a trick. "Right, okay, I'll just get a new drawing pad and go over things with Izzy than." Alec nodded and left. Clary stood there for a moment before heading back to her room. She got changed into a leather jacket with a red t-shirt and dark jeans before grabbing her small purse and heading out of the institute.

She went to the craft store and bought a large drawing pad. She then went to grab a bit at the coffee shop. Her phone started to ring so she pulled it out of her purse and answered it. "Hello?" It was Izzy.

"Hey, where are you? It's three already, you have to get back so we can start getting you ready. Me and Alec have to leave at four so we're down there before you or Jace are." Clary said she was on her way and hung up. She paid and left as quick as she could, she got back to the institute at 3:25 and ran towards Izzy's room.

"I'm here, sorry I stopped to eat after getting my pad." She pulled out her new drawing pad before getting dragged to her room.

"Come on I have to leave in half an hour and you aren't even close to being ready." Izzy handed her the black pants and purple top they had picked out yesterday, and shoved Clary into the bathroom. Once Clary came out Izzy handed her the black lace up boots and started on her hair. She pulled it back and began to braid it. Clary looked at her phone, 3:45, Izzy wrapped the braid into a bun and pulled out her makeup. She started simple and then added silver eyeshadow, cherry red lipstick, and a little pink blush before handing Clary her leather jacket back. Clary looked at her phone again, 4:00, Izzy wished Clary luck before running out of the room to meet up with Alec.

Clary looked into the mirror and stared at her reflection. After a few minutes she sat on her bed and started drawing, it wasn't of Jace but of Valentine. She tried to make him look as evil as he did in real life, after finishing she checked her phone, 4:20, she grabbed her small purse again and headed out of her room. She said goodbye to Maryse and Jocelyn to dawdle before checking her phone again, 4:29, she watched it turn and headed out of the institute.

As she arrived at Pandemonium she saw Alec hiding in a group of people to her left, and Izzy on her right walking back and forth pretending to be on her phone. Jace wouldn't recognise either of them, they had both dressed unlike they ever would. Clary was convinced that Izzy went out and bought the clothes just for this, but Izzy said she'd had them for a while.

Clary saw Jace walking up to her before he saw her standing still. She waved him over and smiled. He didn't look that different, except his hair was a bit longer. He continued to walk to her and when he got closer he smiled.

"Hey Jace." Clary said pulling him into a hug. He uncomfortably returned the hug before pulling away. "What have you been up to? Evil plotting with dad?" She couldn't help but laugh.

"No, just watching what he does, he is a good leader you know." Jace stepped back a little and looked around him, he couldn't find Alec or Izzy so he looked back to Clary. "They didn't follow you? You came alone?" Clary nodded, she was telling the truth.

"Did you come alone?" Jace nodded as well. "Good, now can I trust you?" She really hoped that she could but he was stuck with Valentine for a month and thinks that Valentine is his dad, so she had to be careful.

"Yes, why wouldn't you?" He understood her being cautious but did she really think she couldn't trust him? "You said you had something to tell me?" He stepped forward to where he was before.

"Yeah, um, you said you had to talk to me?" Clary wanted Jace to talk first, make sure she it was Jace, they already knew he could change shape, he pretended to be Jace's father, why wouldn't he pretend to be Jace?

"Yeah, it's about Valentine." Clary stepped forward encouraging him to continue. 'He's planning something big, the rumors?" Clary nodded. "They're true." Clary stepped back, she drew a deep breath and thought how to tell him about her news.

"Okay, well," she paused unsure how to continue.

"What, about what you had to say?" Jace waited still looking around for anyone who could have followed.

"Valentine," she took another breath, "he isn't you fathe-" She was cut off by Jace.

"Magnus is here," Clary looked around.

"Where? He didn't even know I was meeting you only Izzy." Jace grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"Doesn't matter he's here which means he's probably contacted Alec, tell me what you were saying quick, I have to go." Jace looked her in the eye.

"Valentine isn't your father. He lied, believe me or not but he lied, to keep us at a distance from each other, so we wouldn't get too close, he lied." She whispered the last part.

"No he wouldn't have." He just looked at her. "How do you know?"

"My Mother, she told me." She knew he was going to run any second so she gave him a hug, "Message me, promise you won't lose contact with me at least. Please?" She looked up as he nodded. He gave her a hug back before turning and running. Clary turned towards Magnus and started walking.

"What are you doing here?" She glared at him.

"Alec said he was going to Pandemonium so I came too, though I don't see him, do you know where he is?" Clary just pointed where Alec was heading over. She looked to her right and saw Izzy was coming over too.

"Magnus! Jace was here to meet me, you shouldn't have come. That's why he ran off." Clary turned on her heels and walked off. Izzy looked at Alec who nodded. She followed Clary while Alec handle Magnus.

"Clary, wait up!" Izzy said trying to catch up with Clary. "Set another meet, I'll be the only one who comes, we won't tell Alec. Just slow down." Clary stopped.

"I don't know if he will meet again. I told him I came alone, that no one followed me and then he saw Magnus. If it doesn't look like he followed me then I don't know what does." Clary waited till Izzy caught up to begin walking again. Her phone beeped.

 _ **Did he follow you? Tell me the truth Clary please, I need to know if he followed you.**_

She read the text and replied as soon as she could think of what to say.

 _No I honestly don't know how he knew where I was, all I can think of is that Izzy spilled what she knew and they sent Magnus. I'm sorry Jace I had no idea that Izzy would do that._

 _ **I know you didn't but if we meet again even Izzy can't know. They would try to get me to come back and right now I can't. I know you wouldn't try to force me to which is why I agreed to meet.**_

 _I understand, but you did hear what I said didn't you? About Valentine?_

 _ **Yes, and I understand that Jocelyn told you, but I need something more than that, proof. Right now it's his word against hers. Do you understand?**_

 _Yes, I know but atleast it's a start. She said that it's possible he raised you after your father died, and that's how you got the ring but she says that you aren't his biological son._

 _ **It makes sense but so does Valentine's story, they both sound believable. I'm not sure who to trust right now.**_

 _Do you trust me?_

 _ **Yes, I never doubt you, but you are getting information from someone I don't know.**_

 _I understand, I have to go, bye Jace_

 _ **Goodbye Clary, I'll talk to you soon.**_

Clary turned off her phone as she and Izzy entered the Institute. Maryse, Jocelyn and Simon were waiting for their return. Clary ran to her mom and hugged her. She let go then hugged Simon releasing him when Izzy started to clear her throat. Clary stepped out of the way as Izzy stepped forward to kiss Simon.

"Where is Alec?" Maryse inquired.

"With Magnus, Jace took off when he saw him, and Clary got upset, so I went after Clary while Alec took care of 'll be back soon." Izzy turned around as the door opened. Alec walked in and saw the group.

"What? I had something to take care of." Alec said defensively. Maryse shook her head and looked back at Clary.

"Clary, any news from Jace? After he ran off?" Clary shook her head and Maryse looked at Izzy.

"She was texting someone but wouldn't let me see. I doubt it was Jace, she took too long to respond, if it were him she would have responded as quick as she could." Izzy turned towards Clary and smiled. "Right?"

Clary stormed off without saying another word, her phone went off again, it was Jace.

 _ **I can't say much but he's making new shadowhunters, I know that we have to stop him.**_

 _Yeah, but how? He has the Mortal Cup and if you try to get it, he'll kill you._

 _ **I haven't told him what we talked about I'm sure I could get him to tell me more, just give me time.**_

 _Okay, but be careful, and brother or not, I love you._

 _ **I will, love you too. Got to leave Valentine's coming. Bye.**_

 _Bye._

Clary looked up and smiled, if he believed her or not, he said he loved her. She went to her room, plopped on her bed and closed her eyes. As she drifted to sleep she could faintly hear knocking at her door, but she ignored it. She was falling asleep way easier than it had been just two days ago, hopefully her dreams would be just a pleasant as seeing Jace as she thought her dreams weren't about having issues with Jace again but instead she dreamed about Jace and her on a beach, a kiss was exchanged. It was an exceptional dream for her, she hadn't had one like it since before Jace left. The dream made her never want to awaken.


	4. New Plans?

**I know it's** _ **really**_ **short but it's a filler and I had to update something while I'm on my trip and this is what fit. Maybe I should've included it in the previous chapter but it made more sense as a filler in between chapters. I'll post as soon as I get back home, but I hope you enjoy this filler chapter. Besides I spoiled you guys with a longer than usual chapter last week, 2000 words! This one's only 293 words but I promise longer chapter than tis one from now on! Please leave a review and tell me what you think, not only of the filler but of the whole story! ~KJ 3**

When Clary woke up it was still dark. She was awaken by the sound of loud knocking at her door. "Yes?" She got up and walked slowly to the door.

"Clary? I have news, open the door." She heard Alec say.

"I'm coming, hold on." She got to the door and paused, took a breath preparing a smile, then opened her door. "What?" She was a little grumpy having to be woken up while it was still dark, this had better be good.

"Magnus says he can locate Jace." Clary's smile perked up. "But he needs something of Jace's can you get something?" Clary nodded. "Great so you'll set up another meeting and we'll be your back up again. Magnus sends his apologies from yesterday, he had no idea that Jace was going to be there."

"No." Clary said shaking her head. "No back up."

"What?! No, you can't go alone, the Clave won't allow it." Alec said sounding honestly concerned but Clary still shook her head.

"I can't take the chance of him running off like that again, he said he would give more information when he finds it out, and as long as Valentine doesn't know Jace know he's not Valentine's son, Valentine trusts him and will tell him things we can't find out on our own." Clary paused unsure. "He said he agreed to meet me because he knew I wouldn't push him to come home right now. No, no back up. I have to go alone. Or no meeting."

"Fine but you are telling Izzy." He said while turning around. She let out a little laugh while closing her door, she went back and plopped on her bed salling back to sleep as easy as it was waking up.


	5. Izzy's involved?

**Hey guys sorry for not updating the last week, I had a migraine and it lasted for like 6 days, no joke I also have been getting ready to go back to school. I'm still trying to get ahead on my writing for the school year but I will update. Also I know this is short but I'm unsure how to end this chapter so I ended it short. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! 3 ~KJ**

Clary sat up and looked around her room. The knocking grew more impatient. She slowly got up and opened the door. "What?" Clary asked impatiently.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Clary shook her head. "Great so, I need you to get dressed immediately." Clary just stared at her.

"Why, Izzy? You might not have woke me up, but I'm still tired." Clary paused to take a breathe. "And I'm still upset about last night."

"I know but, you can't seriously blame me for that can you? Okay so maybe you can. But please?" Isabel was hiding something and Clary knew it, but Clary was to tired to argue over it so she nodded.

"Fine, but give me a minute will you. I just woke up to you knocking." Izzy nodded and walked away. Clary shook her head as she closed her door to get changed. She pulled a black leather jacket over her dark purple tank top and took a look in the mirror. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she examined the rest of her outfit, black jeans that were ripped at the knees and black combat boots that had small studs at the toe. She grabbed her stele and her sketch pad before checking that her phone was in her pocket. As she opened her door she could hear faint talking coming from the hallway, as she looked over she saw her mother and Maryse talking to each other.

"Clary, Isabel said she would meet you in the training room." Maryse said with the kind of voice that made you fear what she would be like on a bad day. Clary nodded and started towards the training room only to be stopped by her mother.

"Clary, be safe." Jocelyn whispered into Clary's ear as she hugged her.

"I will mom." Clary wondered how her mom could possibly know that she was meeting with Jace today, she hadn't told even Alec yet. Clary smiled as her mom pulled away and continued to the training room where Isabel was waiting.

"There you are. So where are you meeting with Jace?" Isabel was always a step ahead but Clary had made a promise to Jace not to tell.

"I'm, not." Clary tried to look disappointed but Isabel saw right through.

"Come on you can tell me. Look." Isabel showed Clary her phone which had the messages between her and Jace.

 _ **Izzy, I need to talk to you.**_

 _What Jace, I was just about to go to sleep, can this wait?_

 _ **Unfortunately, no. I need to ask you something.**_

 _What._

 _ **When I met Clary today, You were the only one she told right?**_

 _Yeah, is that all?_

 _ **No, did you tell Alec or Magnus where we were meeting?**_

 _No! Why would I?_

 _ **Would you force me to come back to the institute if the next time I meet with Clary you come with her?**_

 _No, that's your choice. And besides, with you there we have inside info._

 _ **Ok, so Clary can tell you where we're meeting if you don't tell anyone else.**_

 _I won't._

 _ **Ok, I'm being called by Valentine, I have to go, bye.**_

 _Bye._

Clary looked at the time the messages were sent, over an hour after the ones he sent handed Izzy back her phone and smiled.

"Alec can't know, no back up." Izzy looked slightly shocked but nodded.

"That's fair considering what happened last time. But we are bringing weapons right?" Izzy looked directly into Clary's eyes.

"Would we ever not?" Izzy clapped in excitement.


	6. Sorry guys

I'm sorry guys, I didn't want to do this, but, I need to put fanfiction on hold for a bit, I'm starting a new school and it's so stressful already, I haven't even had my first day. I will come back as soon as I get the stress situation under control but I'm sorry, Searching is going on hiatus. The stress isn't good for my health, which is already iffy, and I don't want to push myself to far and end up causing serious health issues, I know I'm probably making this sound a bit extreme but I'm trying to let you guys know so that it's one less thing to worry about, you guys hating me for doing this. I hope you understand and I promise that I'll be back soon. But if you wish to share your opinions on this, go ahead and leave a review. ~KJ


	7. Fro-yo

**So I'm back! I'm so sorry that I had to take a break, I was feeling really stressed out with the play I was in and it was making it hard to write. But now I'm back and better than ever. So let's get to the story and see what happens next! Don't forget to review so I can know what you think of the story so far and what you would like to see happen next! ~KJ**

Clary and Izzy were in the weapons room picking out their weapons, Izzy was taking her time examining each one. "Izzy!" Clary hissed at her. "Hurry up already." Izzy looked at her then picked up her whip and a seraph blade.

"Sorry, okay, let's go." Clary who didn't carry her own weapon started walking to the door.

"Where are you two going?" Alec said as he stepped between them and the door.

"Clary and I are going to get some frozen yogurt. Is that an issue?" Izzy said as she pushed past him.

"Are you sure you aren't just going to meet up with Jace?" Clary shook her head, she _had_ been getting better at lying.

"Nope just getting some froyo." Clary responded casually as she and Izzy started out the door.

"So, you wouldn't mind taking me with you?" Alec tested.

"Alec, it's a girl's day, maybe next time though." Izzy said as she went out the door.

"Sorry, but if we don't want to wait in a long line we have to go. Like she said, maybe next time." Clary followed Izzy out the door and they walked to the small frozen yogurt shop where they were meeting Jace. Izzy went and got them each a small cup of frozen yogurt. Clary looked around the store and didn't see Jace anywhere. She sat down at a booth and in less than a minute she had a guy walk over to her.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I join you?" The guy said.

Clary recognised the voice, but she couldn't place it. "Sorry, I'm waiting for som- Jace!" She realized when she looked up. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him, she felt his arms on her back. Izzy had returned and she cleared her throat. Clary let go of Jace.

"Jace, it's good to see you. Next time don't take so long to contact us. We thought you were dead, or worse." Izzy said as she also giving Jace a hug. She handed Clary her frozen yogurt and sat down on the other side of the booth. Jace sat next to Clary and she smiled.

"So, anything I should know? What have I missed?" Jace asked, looking at Izzy.

"Eh, nothing really. I mean we've spent most of our time searching for you and free time was different for each of us. Clary and Alec trained, and when they weren't training, Alec hung out with Magnus, Clary drew. I was with Simon most of the time we weren't looking for you, that's about it. What about you?" She replied, taking a bite of her froyo.

"Well, watching Valentine create new shadowhunters and ending up killing a lot of mundanes. Oh, and there's this fact where he has a ton of shadowhunters to bend at his will." Jace said. Clary accidentally let out a small chuckle. Before anyone could ask her a question she turned to her bag and pulled out her sketchbook. As she opened it she realized she had grabbed the wrong one, she'd grabbed her old one, filled with sketches of Jace. She quickly closed it and she picked up her bag and tried to put it back. Izzy grabbed it out of her hands and thumbed through the pages.

"These are amazing Clary, I knew you could draw but these are so realistic." Izzy said as she continued to flip through the pages.

"Thanks, can I have it back now?" Clary held her hand out for the book but Jace took it from Izzy.

"Clary, I-" Jace started but Clary cut him off by grabbing the book and shoving it in her bag.

"I, I have to um….use the restroom." She motioned for Jace to let her up and he did. She left her bag and ran to the bathroom.

"What, what was that?" Jace asked motioning to Clary's bag.

"I told you she drew when she wasn't training. I guess that you were the subject of most of them." Izzy shrugged and took another bite of her froyo. Jace got up and walked towards the bathrooms. When Clary came out it was easy for Jace to tell that she had been fighting to not cry. Jace grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him so they could talk.

"Clary, talk to me. What's up?" He asked and Clary knew that she should tell him, but she didn't know if she could.

"Jace, about the drawings-" Clary looked at the ground before Jace cut her off.

"I don't care about the drawings, I want to know what's wrong. I can tell that something is bugging you." He said and she knew she was caught.

"It's, it's nothing. Don't worry about it…." She fibbed hoping he would drop it.

"Clary, it's not nothing. Talk to me...please?" Clary looked at him and knew he wouldn't let it go.

"I just can't help feeling that...everyday you spend with Valentine is a day that he could finally get in your head…" She rambled.

"Clary, you can't think like that. He won't win. We'll make sure of that." Jace said and Clary looked away.

"It's just-" She said looking back to where Izzy was, she saw a dark haired figure, _Alec!_ "Jace, we have to continue this discussion later."

"Clary, what's wrong?" He heard the panic in her voice.

"Alec is here. Over by Izzy." Clary said. "Go to the bathroom, I'll text you when he's gone." She said, urging him to go.

"No, it's fine. I trust him, he is my parabatai." Jace said and started over. "Just say that I appeared out of nowhere, tell Izzy."

"Uh, Jace." Clary pulled out her phone.

 _Pretend Jace just arrived,_ _follow his lead._

 _ **Uh, ok?**_

"Alec? Hey." Jace said as he slid into the booth next to Izzy. ""Hey Izzy."

"Jace? Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you!" Izzy gave him a quick hug.

"Jace. What are you doing here? I thought this was Izzy and Clary's 'girl's day' or was that all a lie?" Alec shot a glance at Izzy.

"A 'girl's day'? Ha, now that's mundane, though I can tell you it wasn't a lie, I just got here." Jace said leaning back in the booth. "Or if it was, the lie wasn't to meet me."

"Jace?" Clary said approaching the booth. Jace got up and they gave each other a hug. Clary then sat by her bag and slipped it over her shoulder. She took a bite of her froyo.

"Jace, I'm sorry to say but we were just leaving. Right Clary?" Clary looked up, checked her phone, and nodded. Jace got up to let Izzy out and gave her a hug. When he gave Clary a hug he whispered in her ear.

"Sister or not, I love you." He said and gave her a tight hug.

"I love you too." She pulled back after she whispered that and she followed Izzy out. Alec followed after them just a quick wave goodbye to Jace. Jace sat back down in the booth. He leaned back and stayed there.


End file.
